Polymer may be recovered from a polymerization reactor and fed to a devolatilization vessel where undesirable components such as unreacted monomer or solvent may be removed from the polymer. For example, volatiles may be removed by vacuum distillation, flash devolatilization, stripping, increasing polymer surface area, or combinations thereof. The polymer may be passed through a devolatilizer nozzle, which is an arrangement of one or more flow tubes having a plurality of small perforations or holes directed downward in a vessel for discharging molten polymer in strands. The polymer strands provide increased surface area for devolatilization of the polymer within the vessel. As the strands fall in the devolatilization vessel, the unreacted monomer and solvent is released while the polymer strands collect at the bottom of the vessel. The devolatilized polymer may then be sent to subsequent polymer processing steps. Given the commercial importance of devolatilization, an ongoing need exists for improved devolatilization processes and associated equipment such as solvent exchange vessels incorporating devolatilizer nozzles.